Here I Am
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Uma promessa feita no passado, pode se cumprir no futuro independente da passagem do tempo e a distância percorrida? O que se esconde no passado da Fúria de Sílfide e do Anjo Ikarus? Fic de personagens originais meus. One-shot. Espero que gostem.


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. __Não lucro com isso. Blablabla. É tudo do Kurumada. Menos as Fúrias de Ártemis que são meus personagens. Se alguém quiser usar as personagens em suas próprias fics, é só pedir que eu deixo. Mas peçam e dêem créditos beleza?_

_Se vocês lerem essa Fic e não entenderem bolotas do que se trata, ou do porque ela foi postada justo na seção de Saint Seiya, saibam que ela é sobre Saint Seiya. Os eventos aqui contados narram a saga das Fúrias de Ártemis (Personagens que eu criei como expliquei no disclaimer) e se passam 200 ano após a Saga de Hades original. Como não quis incluir combates nessa fic, haverão poucas referencias ao universo Saint Seiya original. Mas as outras Fics que escrevi estão entulhadas destas referências. Essa aqui pega referência por tabela com as outras._

_Bola da vez: Suzu e Ikarus. Suzu é a Fúria de Sílfide, Guardiã do vento. Guerreira ninja. Sempre achei que fui meio injusto com ela em minhas fics. Além de ter dado a ela uma personalidade meio irritante. Sempre que escrevo alguma coisa com ela, acabo "sabotando" inconscientemente a personagem o que as vezes passa a impressão de que ela é fraca._

_Estou tentando retificar isso. Espero conseguir. Esta, no entanto, não é uma fic de pancadaria Como já expliquei estou passando por um período de escrever coisas mais água com açúcar, diferentes do que estou acostumado (Porrada!) ._

_Ikarus é baseado do Touma de Ikarus: Meu segundo personagem favorito em CDZ, perdendo apenas pro Mu de Áries. Essa fic é pra explicar um pouco de cada um. Revelar alguns segredos do passado e coisa e tal. Vou tentar fazer ao menos esta fic sem incluir Cavaleiros, Guerreiros, bolas de fogo, socos, explosões e chutes no meio e fazer só uma fic sobre o relacionamento de dois personagens mesmo. Mas não posso prometer nada... U.U_

_Essa fic se passa um pouco antes de Fúrias de Ártemis 2 começar, só pra não causar confusão na cabeça de quem leu._

_Estou precisando de alguns finais felizes e histórias românticas no momento... Por isso estou escrevendo essas fics..._

_Sem muita demora, vamos dar início a essa Fic..._

**Here I Am**

**-Anfiteatro de Nova York-**

A noite prometia. Os jovens tocavam as músicas de uma das mais famosas bandas do século 20. Angra. Todos eram excelentes músicos, mas a platéia vibrava mesmo com o talentoso guitarrista. Um jovem de cabelos curtos que simplesmente causava arrepios à platéia com seus acordes perfeitos. A velocidade com que ele tocava era impressionante. Seus dedos pareciam se mover à velocidade sobre-humana.

Não se sabia bem quem era esse guitarrista. Todos o conhecem apenas por seu nome artístico. "Ikarus". E sabia-se que era japonês. Fora isso, mais nada.

A melodia percorria o anfiteatro e a platéia vibrava com o som eletrizante do Heavy-Metal.

"_Time after time  
Burnt your wings on the sun  
Metal Icarus__!  
Night after night  
Upon forces unknown  
Metal Icarus!_

Ah! Those were the years  
I can still feel the windy heights  
Against my skin  
And if I close my eyes  
I'm flying over hills!"

No final do Show, a banda era aguardada na saída. Driblava os fãs inquietos, mulheres que se jogavam sobre eles. Os seguranças faziam o possível pra conter as pessoas. A banda entra no ônibus e parte para o Hotel.

EDU: Esse deve ter sido o melhor Show da nossa Banda que já fizemos.

RAFAEL: A recepção da nossa música no Japão é bem grande.

IKARUS: Foi Normal... Todo o show é a mesma coisa... Às vezes enche o saco...

EDU: Ah fala sério... Você é sempre assim!

IKARUS: "Stardust" já foi uma grande banda... Hoje a gente caiu no marasmo...

RICARDO: Ah para! A gente tocou pra uma platéia enorme! Quer mais o que?

IKARUS: Esse troço encheu o saco pra falar a verdade. A gente precisa de um novo álbum.

EDU: Qual é? Nosso último álbum ainda faz muito sucesso. Ainda é um dos mais vendidos nos Estados Unidos.

O ônibus para diante do Hotel e a banda desce. Havia uma multidão aguardando na porta do Hotel gritando desesperados por seus ídolos. Ikarus, porém não adentra no Hotel. Ele sai correndo pela rua e é seguido pelos fãs incontroláveis. Mas assim que vira a esquina, ele desaparece. Claro que ele não desapareceu por completo. Se os fãs pensassem em olhar pro alto pra procura-lo, o veriam sentado na janela do prédio. Mas Ikarus não sabe voar até onde se sabe.

IKARUS: Parece que distraí o pessoal...

Com um salto impressionante, Ikarus chega ao topo do prédio que estava do outro lado da rua. Lá ele vê duas figuras trajando armaduras estranhas.

ODYSSEUS: Como foi o show Ikarus?

IKARUS: A mesma coisa de sempre... O que estão fazendo aqui?

ODYSSEUS: O que são essas coisas em seus braços?

IKARUS: Tatuagens... São Kanjis... Legal né?

ODYSSEUS: "Eien"... "Ten"...

IKARUS: "Eternidade" e "Céu"...

THESSEUS: Você contatou a Fúria?

IKARUS: Sim... Eu fiz contato...

ODYSSEUS: E então?

IKARUS: Ela é mais linda do que eu imaginava...

ODYSSEUS: não foi isso que perguntei.

IKARUS: Ela tem talento... É uma guerreira poderosa...

THESSEUS: Ótimo... Reportaremos a informação a seu pai...

**-Passado-**

A infância de Ikarus. Filho de uma rica e influente família japonesa. Era seu primeiro dia na escola e já não era dos melhores. Sem amigos. Todos olhavam pra ele estranho. Como se ele não pertencesse aquele lugar. Ao menos as meninas o olhavam com bons olhos. Cochichavam e davam risadinhas como adolescentes apaixonadas

YUMI: Nando! Nando! Me espera! Eu sou a responsável por mostrar a escola pra você lembra?

NANDO: Não há necessidade...

YUMI: Ora, que nada... É meu prazer! Vamos!

Uma menina passa por eles e Yumi esbarra nela derrubando seus livros.

SUZU: Cuidado garota.

NANDO: Espere... Eu pego pra você.

SUZU: "Obrigada"...

Suzu da as costas com o agradecimento mais frio que Nando já sentira de outra pessoa. Mas invés de se sentir chateado ele acaba até se sentindo intrigado.

NANDO: Quem é aquela?

SUZU: Aquela? É a Suzu. Suuuuuper convencida... Cruzes...

NANDO: Suzu... Heh...

Mais tarde no fim das aulas, Suzu saía da escola e se depara com Nando esperando por ela.

NANDO: Oi Suzu.

SUZU: Como sabe meu nome?

NANDO: Você não é muito popular por aqui.

SUZU: Eu não ligo pro que essa gente medíocre pensa. Agora, se me dá licença...

NANDO: Ei espera aí...

Nando tenta segura-la pelo braço, mas é logo recepcionado com um chute no rosto. Aparado rapidamente, evitando uma cara inchada e uma situação embaraçosa.

NANDO: Omoshiroi... Mas você não deveria dar chutes altos em uniformes escolares...

SUZU: E você não deveria me tocar seu atrevido!

NANDO: Dar chutes altos quando se esta de saia deixa a calcinha aparecendo...

Nando leva um tapa no rosto que o deixa embasbacado olhando pro nada.

SUZU: E da próxima você vai levar bem mais que um tapa seu descarado pervertido!

NANDO: Acho que me apaixonei...

SUZU: Seu idiota!

NANDO: Sugoi...

Suzu da as costas e sai bufando de volta pra casa.

**-Presente-**

Apartamento de Suzu em Nova York. Suzu ainda estava em prantos por ter perdido Nick. Nick não entenderia o que é uma Fúria de Ártemis. Não entenderia sua dedicação às artes-marciais. Não entenderia absolutamente nada a respeito da busca de Suzu à perfeição em todas as suas atividades.

Após muito pensar, Suzu decide fazer aquilo que lhe da conforto nas horas difíceis. Ela vai até a estante e pega um CD de músicas clássicas. Ela se troca e coloca uma roupa de dança. Basta a música começar e Suzu começa a dançar balé pelo apartamento.

Suzu adora dançar. Mesmo sozinha. É relaxante. Traz-lhe paz. Suzu parecia estar em seu próprio mundo quando começava a dançar. Todos os problemas e preocupações. Tristezas e decepções pareciam desaparecer.

Pelo menos até o fim da música.

SUZU: Eu errei o passo... Mais uma vez... Preciso aprender a fazer perfeitamente...

**-Passado-**

Suzu chega em casa. Seu pai estava ocupado demais pra sequer lhe dar um "oi"... Como sempre. Mas mesmo assim, Suzu decide mostrar-lhe sua última prova. Havia tirado uma nota 9,5. Suzu sempre mostrava todas as suas notas, esperançosa por ouvir palavras de orgulho e carinho do pai.

Mas o pai não era mesmo seu pai. Os verdadeiros pais de Suzu morreram e ela fora adotada por esta família quando pequena. Eram amigos de seus verdadeiros pais.

Mesmo assim, Suzu sempre buscava agrada-lo. Era o mais próximo que teria de sua família.

SUZU: Papai... Eu tirei mais uma nota boa hoje. 9,5...

YOSUKE: Interessante Suzu... Agora deixe-me trabalhar. Estou muito ocupado não está vendo?

SUZU: Sim... Desculpe-me...

YOSUKE: Já jantou?

SUZU: Ainda não...

YOSUKE: então vá a cozinha pedir algo ao cozinheiro. E logo depois vá dormir. Você tem de estar descansada para a aula de amanhã ou não se sairá tão bem nas próximas provas. Não pago sua escola cara pra você tirar notas menores do que 10.

SUZU: Como quiser papai...

O patriarca da família se aproxima do filho com um olhar preocupado.

HANZO: Qual o seu problema Yosuke? A menina não precisa disto no momento.

YOSUKE: Estou trabalhando pai! Não estou por aí perdendo meu tempo com esse papo de Ninjas. O senhor é um adulto! E não quero você ensinando artes-marciais a Suzu! Ela irá conquistar uma profissão de respeito e fazer jus ao nome da família Hattori!

HANZO: A fama da família Hattori não é negociar e acumular dinheiro Yosuke...

YOSUKE: ora, por favor! Estamos no século 22! Ninjas são coisas de um passado primitivo!

HANZO: Você quis seguir seu próprio caminho desde criança. Eu aceitei. Agora respeite as vontades de Suzu. Você não faz idéia do destino obscuro que aguarda essa menina!

YOSUKE: Ora você e seus contos de fadas sobre Ártemis, Atena ou sei lá quem! Está ficando senil?

HANZO: Eu ainda sou o patriarca desta família. Você me respeitará!

YOUSUKE: Que droga! Estou ocupado pai!

HANZO: Não desperdice estes momentos Yosuke... Essa criança foi uma benção para esta casa. Não perca esta alegria... Suzu precisa de conforto e amor neste momento... Não de ordens...

Hanzo sai do escritório de Yosuke batendo a porta. Suzu estava sentada em sua cama, chorando e olhando pra foto de seus pais. Hanzo abre lentamente a porta e entra.

HANZO: Suzu... Você está bem?

SUZU: Não se preocupe vovô... Eu estou bem...

HANZO: Suzu... Sei que parece que seu pai não a ama, mas ele só não sabe expressar o que sente...

SUZU: Não... É porque eu tire uma nota abaixo de 10. Da próxima vez eu vou estudar mais e tirar 10. Aí ele vai se orgulhar de mim. Você vai ver vovô. Vai ficar tudo bem...

HANZO: Suzu... Ouça bem... Não faça nada na sua vida baseado no caminho dos outros. Seguir os passos de seu pai, não a fará feliz. Uma pessoa só é feliz quando segue o próprio coração... E toma suas próprias escolhas... Sejam elas certas ou erradas... Procure seguir sempre seu coração... Por você mesma. Não por mim nem por seu pai.

SUZU: Arigatou... Ojiisan...

Hanzo abraça Suzu e a conforta em seus braços.

No dia seguinte, Suzu saíra direto da escola e fora ao templo onde seu avô meditava. Era dia de treinamento.

HANZO: vamos lá Suzu. Continue o treinamento com a Kunai até que eu retorne.

SUZU: Hai Ojiisan!

Nando subia as escadarias do templo atrás de Suzu. Havia seguido Suzu desde a escola. Quando chega ao topo, uma Kunai voa em sua direção. Nando a segura com as mãos.

NANDO: Isso é perigoso sabia? Não fique atirando essa coisa pra todos os lados. Alguém pode se machucar.

SUZU: Está me seguindo seu pervertido?

NANDO: O que posso dizer? Você me encantou...

SUZU: Ah você ta de brincadeira né?

NANDO: Não. Desde que te conheci, fiquei encantado com sua beleza.

Suzu fica corada de vergonha com aquele comentário.

SUZU: Você quer é ficar olhando minha calcinha seu pervertido!

NANDO: Foi você que me mostrou... Bem na minha cara...

SUZU: Ora seu...!

IKARUS: Ta calminha?

SUZU: Agora estou... Ù.U

IKARUS: Ótimo... Que tal sair comigo?

SUZU: Essa não...

IKARUS: É sério... Vamos. Eu conheço uma sorveteria ótima...

Hanzo observa enquanto Nando puxa Suzu pela mão até a saída do templo. Ele não consegue conter o sorriso no rosto ao ver Suzu alegre pela primeira vez em tanto tempo.

Suzu e Nando caminhavam pela rua com seus sorvetes e conversando um com o outro.

NANDO: E ai? Você é mesmo uma Ninja?

SUZU: Sou... Mas meu avô diz que meu destino é ser uma Fúria de Ártemis.

NANDO: E o que é isso?

SUZU: Quer dizer que um dia eu vou me tornar uma pessoa muito importante pra proteger o mundo...

NANDO: E quem vai proteger você?

SUZU: eu não preciso ser protegida...

NANDO: precisa sim. Olha só. Eu vou fazer um acordo com você. Eu vou me tornar forte. Tão forte quanto os deuses! E sempre que você precisar de mim, eu vou estar perto pra te salvar.

SUZU: Você é engraçado... (Risos)

**-Presente-**

Suzu estava deitada em sua cama quando estas lembranças vieram a sua mente. Nunca havia se esquecido daquele que foi seu primeiro e mais puro amor. Nando Arashi.

SUZU: Ele foi o único que me amou de verdade... Mas no fim quebrou sua promessa... Eu precisei dele em tantas ocasiões e ele não esteve lá por mim... Acorde Suzu... Você tem coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar... Como as provas... Preciso me concentrar em tirar boas notas...

A amiga de quarto de Suzu entra no apartamento. Estava vibrante e chamava por Suzu da porta.

WENDY: Suzu! Vai rolar uma festa super legal. Que tal a gente ir?

SUZU: Sinto muito, mas não vou poder.

WENDY Ah qualé? Ainda ta assim por causa do Nick né? Ele é um idiota. Vamos. Vai se sentir melhor.

SUZU: Ah tudo bem... Acho que no fim você pode ter razão.

Suzu e Wendy se arrumam e saem. Suzu estava de calças jeans e um top usando uma jaqueta por cima. Colocou seu tênis e foi. A festa era na casa de um garoto da faculdade. Vivia de olhos em Suzu. Com Nick fora da jogada essa era sua oportunidade pensava ele.

Suzu estava isolada em um canto da festa. Não tinha muitos amigos ali. Uma pessoa toca seu ombro. Ela olha pra trás e vê Liz.

LIZ: Você por aqui?

SUZU: Liz?

LIZ: E ai Suzu? Você nunca foi de curtir festas. O que ta fazendo aqui?

SUZU: Clareando as idéias...

LIZ: Ah conheço essa cara. Vamos lá fora conversar amigona.

Liz e Suzu saem da casa onde estava mais quieto pra conversar. Estavam sentadas num banco do lado de fora da casa, no jardim.

LIZ: Ah entendi.. Seu namorado se mandou...

SUZU: Ele não entende...

LIZ: Seu jeito? Ninguém entende Suzu!

SUZU: Ah obrigada. Pensei que tava tentando me animar.

LIZ: Mas sabe o que? Eu te adoro assim do jeito que você é garota. Se ele não te compreende, então dá o fora mesmo. Você ta melhor sem ele.

SUZU: Sua boba... Valeu...

??: Dá licença? Posso conversar com ela Liz?

LIZ: Mike... O que você quer? ¬¬

MIKE: Eu só queria convidar a Suzu pra tomar alguma coisa...

LIZ: Sei... Dá o fora.

MIKE: "Dá o fora?" Eu to na minha casa sua...

Mike é atingido por um soco no estômago e cai de joelhos. Liz pisa na cabeça dele e esfrega no chão.

LIZ: Escuta aqui porco... Eu escutei o que você falou pros seus amigos. A Aposta. Essa aqui não é pro teu bico entendeu? É minha amiga. E ela tem mais cérebro que você e todos aqueles pamonhas amigos seus juntos. Acha mesmo que ela ia cair na sua lábia idiota?

SUZU: Deixa ele ir Liz... O Canalha não vale isso.

MIKE: Suas cadelas! Acham que podem me tratar assim?

Mike vai ao chão quase inconsciente com um soco de Liz.

SUZU: Eu falei pra não bater nele...

LIZ: ODEIO QUE ME CHAMEM DE CADELA! Ò.Ó

SUZU: Acalme-se Liz... Seu cosmo ta queimando de forma intensa... O ar ta até ficando mais quente...

Liz chuta o estômago de Mike.

SUZU: Ai minha Ártemis... ¬¬'

LIZ: Vamos Suzu... Eu te acompanho até seu apê...

SUZU: Valeu Liz.

LIZ: Mas diz aí. Ainda ta chateada com o Nick?

SUZU: Não quero falar sobre isso...

LIZ: Ih amigona... Olha. Sabe qual a melhor coisa nesses casos? Se vingar. Sai com outro cara e passa bem na frente dele. Ele vai ficar mordido de ciúmes. Aí quando ele vier implorar você de volta, você da uma surra nele. XD

SUZU: ¬¬"

LIZ: Ta bom.. Ta bom... Não precisa surrar ele... Mas a idéia de fazer ciúmes nele é boa. Não tem outro cara que te interessa aqui não?

SUZU: Não...

A mente de Suzu divaga até o passado.

**-Passado-**

Suzu corria pela porta da frente e subia as escadas com um sorriso jovial que não demonstrava há muito tempo. Chegava das aulas e nem sequer procurava mais a atenção do pai adotivo, ocupado demais com trabalho. Ia para o quarto e colocava seus CD's preferidos e ficava escrevendo no diário.

"_Querido diário..._

_Hoje eu conheci o Nando... Ele é um cara da escola... Fomos tomar sorvete e conversamos muito..._

_Acho que estou amando..."_

No andar debaixo da mansão, uma mulher loira e muito elegante cumprimentava Hanzo.

HANZO: Ártemis-sama...

ÁRTEMIS: Pode me chamar de Allegra, Hanzo-sama... É meu nome terreno...

HANZO: Mas é claro.

ÁRTEMIS: Então, você encontrou a criança? Gostaria de conhecer a pequena Suzu...

HANZO: Mas é claro... Ela está em seu quarto... Já iniciei o treinamento dela. Logo ela estará pronta pra assumir seu posto como a Fúria de Sílfide.

ÁRTEMIS: Então, ela ressuscitou mesmo? Sílfide? Sempre foi uma das Fúrias mais valentes e habilidosas.

HANZO: Sim. Características bem marcantes em Suzu.

Hanzo chama por Suzu que desce as escadas correndo. Ela pára diante da mulher elegante vestindo um blazer muito chique. A mulher parecia uma executiva e estende a mão a Suzu.

ÁRTEMIS: Prazer Suzu... Sabe quem eu sou?

Mansão da Família Arashi. Nando entra pela porta, animado e avança pro seu quarto. Ele se sentia muito feliz por ter conhecido Suzu. Logo liga sua guitarra e começa a tocar uma canção.

A música fluía bem de seu instrumento. Ele ligou a Guitarra a seu computador e acionou o programa de captação de som. O programa gravava a música em arquivos no computador a medida que ele tocava.

De repente, algo estranho acontece. Ikarus começa a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça e um chiado dos aparelhos eletrônicos no quarto pode ser ouvido. A Guitarra de Nando começa a faiscar e logo explode em um curto circuito. Uma leve eletricidade surge as mãos de Nando.

NANDO: O que... Aconteceu?

Logo, todos os aparelhos eletrônicos ao redor começam a projetar eletricidade me direção a Nando, mas ele não sente nada. É como se absorvesse toda a energia em seu corpo. Logo ele começa a levitar e os aparelhos começam a explodir um a um.

Sua mãe acorda assustada e corre até seu quarto para encontrá-lo caído em meio a um círculo negro causado pela eletricidade, marcado no chão. A mãe sabe em seu interior o que está acontecendo e apenas abraça o filho chorando.

NANDO: Mãe... O que aconteceu?

**-Presente-**

Ikarus estava em seu quarto de Hotel, deitado na cama, só com suas calças Jeans, tocando guitarra.

EDU: Ei cara. A gente tem de ir. O ônibus ta esperando.

IKARUS: Eu não vou.

EDU: Como assim? A gente ta em turnê! Deixa de ser babaca e vamos!

IKARUS: Eu tenho assuntos a resolver aqui.

EDU: Do que você ta falando seu imbecil? Vai largar a turnê na metade?

IKARUS: E se for? Vai fazer o que?

EDU: Droga! Vai à merda! Você quer abandonar a banda? Beleza! A gente não precisa de você!

IKARUS: Vai encher o saco de outro...

Assim que Edu sai do quarto ele depara com um homem de terno muito elegante e longos cabelos caminhando em sua direção. Ele passa por Edu e abre a porta do quarto de Ikarus.

EDU: Aquele babaca! Esse deve ser o novo empresário pelo visto! Aquele cretino vai deixar a gente mesmo! E nem perde tempo! Pra merda então!

À medida que Edu saia do Hotel pra dar as más notícias à banda, o homem adentrava o quarto de Ikarus.

IKARUS: valeu por me custar minha carreira...

??: Sua lealdade para comigo é muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa... E isso não são modos de se colocar ante a minha presença...

IKARUS: Sim... Perdoe-me... Zeus-sama...

Ikarus se coloca de joelhos diante do homem.

ZEUS: O que tem a me dizer?

IKARUS: Eu já passei a mensagem à Fúria de Ártemis a respeito da revolta de Hades...

ZEUS: Ótimo... A vida de minha filha corre perigo e não quero que Hades conclua suas ambições... Como estou impedido de interferir pessoalmente, só me resta alertar aqueles que podem protegê-la...

IKARUS: O que tem para mim senhor?

ZEUS: Uma missão... Você deve encontrar Thesseus e Odysseus e perseguir Apollo.

IKARUS: Apollo?

ZEUS: Preciso conversar com ele... Vocês devem procurá-lo imediatamente...

IKARUS: Sim senhor...

ZEUS: Ótimo...

IKARUS: Zeus-sama?

ZEUS: O que foi?

IKARUS: Eu gostaria de passar mais um dia aqui...

ZEUS: Compreendo... Um dia. Não mais. Não menos. Mande lembranças de mim...

Ikarus cerra os punhos, mas abaixa a cabeça.

IKARUS: Sim senhor...

Zeus desaparece em um clarão de luz. Ikarus se coloca de pé, se veste e sai. Sua mente retorna a época em que conheceu aquele homem que tanto odeia.

**-Passado-**

Zeus em sua forma humana se aproximava da mansão da Família Arashi. A limusine para diante da porta e ele sai. Logo é recepcionado pela mãe de Nando.

MEGUMI: Então... Você já soube?

ZEUS: O garoto já despertou...

MEGUMI: Você veio tomá-lo de mim não é?

ZEUS: È o trato que tínhamos não? Você poderia ficar com ele até que seu poder despertasse...

Zeus entra pela porta como se procurasse por Nando. A mãe dele tenta conversar, mas ela cai de joelhos devido a uma poderosa força invisível.

ZEUS: Você sabe bem quem eu sou mulher... Não creia ser mais do que uma mera humana só porque em um momento de tentação eu me deitei com você...

MEGUMI: Ele é meu filho... Por favor...

ZEUS: Seu filho? Que eu me lembre, ele é tanto meu quanto seu... Onde ele está?

MEGUMI: Na escola... Ainda não chegou...

ZEUS: Então eu esperarei...

Na escola, Nando e Suzu saíam sempre juntos conversando. Debaixo dos olhares invejosos de todas as garotas. Eles logo se despedem e Nando corre pra casa.

SUZU: Algo errado Nando? Você parece distraído...

NANDO: Não é nada demais... Não se preocupe...

SUZU: Tudo bem... Se você diz...

NANDO: Eu preciso ir pra casa... Amanhã a gente se fala ta?

SUZU: Tudo bem.

Suzu da um beijo no rosto de Nando e se vai. Ele corre pra casa e para sua mãe. Fica desconfiado ao notar a limusine em frente à casa.

NANDO: Mãe!

ZEUS: Olá Ikarus...

MEGUMI: Nando... Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar... Seu pai...

NANDO: Meu... Pai? Você disse que ele estava morto...

ZEUS: Ela estava tentando esconder você de mim na verdade.

Megumi se aproxima de Nando e o abraça.

MEGUMI: Ouça... Você vai ter de morar com seu pai a partir de agora... Não significa que eu esteja brava com você, mas... Você tem de ir...

NANDO: Não! Eu não vou!

MEGUMI: Ouça... Eu ainda amo você...

ZEUS: Você não pertence a este lugar Ikarus... Você deve vir comigo... E viver entre seus iguais.

NANDO: Não!

Zeus eleva seu cosmo e coloca Nando de joelhos.

ZEUS: Você não entendeu garoto... Seu poder será necessário no futuro... Você virá comigo...

MEGUMI: Por favor, não o machuque!

ZEUS: Eu concederei só mais um dia a vocês... Desfrutem-no bastante... Eu voltarei amanhã...

Zeus se retira e entra em sua limusine. Megumi coloca Nando para dormir. Ele se levanta da cama e liga o computador. Suzu estava Online.

SUZU: Oi... Como está...

NANDO: Preciso conversar com você... Amanhã, vamos até o parque?

SUZU: Tudo bem...

No dia seguinte, Nando não deu uma palavra enquanto acompanhava Suzu até o parque.

SUZU: Conversa comigo... O que aconteceu?

NANDO: Eu preciso ir embora...

SUZU: O que?

NANDO: Eu tenho de ir... Pra bem longe... Eu não vou poder te ver por alguns anos...

SUZU: Você está me deixando?

Nando pega na mão de Suzu e olha em seus olhos lacrimejantes.

NANDO: Eu nunca vou te esquecer... Mesmo estando longe, eu vou te encontrar e vou voltar pra você...

SUZU: Não vá embora!

Eles se abraçam. Nando segura Suzu com força. Como se não quisesse solta-la nunca mais. Em seguida ele a beija. Eles se despedem e uma chuva começa a cair. Cada um corre chorando pra sua casa.

Suzu entra em seu quarto e bate a porta. Ela se joga sobre a cama chorando e não sai de lá mesmo com os apelos do avô.

Ela esperou por Nando por muitos anos, sem que ele voltasse.

**-Presente-**

Liz, Suzu e Zashi colocavam as urnas de suas Aljavas em suas costas e se preparavam pra partir pro Santuário de Atena. A batalha feroz contra Hades estava pra começar. Pouco antes de sair de casa, Suzu olhava para o céu e pensava.

SUZU: Onde você está? Você disse que estaria do meu lado quando eu mais precisasse... Onde você está?

Suzu não sabia, mas Ikarus estava observando-a de topo de um prédio, trajando sua Glory.

IKARUS: Eu estou aqui...

**-Muro das Lamentações-**

Suzu, Shiro, Yang e Zashi estavam caídos no chão. Diante deles, as três entidades do inferno. Hecate, Hypnos e Thanatos. As entidades se preparavam pra destruir os heróis com um poderoso ataque quando um relâmpago corta o ar anulando o ataque de Hécate. Três figuras em armaduras idênticas (exceto pelas cores) pairam no ar e descem lentamente ao chão exibindo asas de anjo transparentes em suas costas.

IKARUS: Eu vim te salvar gatinha...

Fim...

_Notas do Autor:_

_Essa batalha contra as 3 divindades é mostrada em Fúrias de Ártemis 2. _

_Essa fic foi só pra mostrar um pouquinho do passado de Suzu e Ikarus._

_Tentei criar uma relação entre o final da Fic e o título. Here I Am, eu estou aqui... Bolei do nada essa historinha água com açúcar. Bem estilo "destino escrito". A princípio pensei em chamar essa Fic de "Meant to be" que significa "Destinado a acontecer" numa tradução mais ou menos... Mas aí ouvindo essa Música do Shaman achei que seria mais legal assim._

_O destino se concretizou. Ikarus cumpriu sua promessa e retornou tão forte quanto os deuses pra proteger o amor de sua vida quando ela mais precisasse. Embora ela não saiba disto. Suzu ainda se lembra do seu amor juvenil como algo distante._

_Agora sim eu fiz uma fic realmente digna da Suzu e do Ikarus. E sem pancadaria! O.O_

_O nome da Música no início da fic é "Metal Icarus" do Angra. Embora eu tenha recentemente feito um vídeo do Touma de Ikarus usando a Música "Distant Thunder" do Shaman, achei esta mais apropriada. O Título da fic também é o nome de uma Música do Shaman e foi inspirada pela mesma. (Que fic musical não? Será que algum dia consigo escrever uma song-fic? XD ... Será que "Flight of Icarus" do Iron-Maiden ficaria melhor? Hmmm... Quem sabe?)_

_Essas tatuagens no braço do Ikarus são as minhas tatuagens. "Eien" no braço direito. "Ten" no esquerdo. Sim... Eu sou um megalomaníaco me incluindo na minha própria fic... U.U Embora se eu fosse mesmo o Ikarus ia querer namorar com a Zashi... Menina meiguinha é mais meu tipo... XP_

"_Omoshiroi" significa "interessante" em japonês._

_Na cena que Ikarus defende o chute de Suzu: Eu juro que não fico olhando calcinhas das meninas por baixo da saia... Não levem essa fic a sério, por favor... -.-_

_Cena em que Ikarus e Suzu caminham pela escola sob os olhares invejosos: Agora vocês devem estar pensando que eu me acho pra caramba né? Mas eu não faço esse sucesso todo com as mulheres não... sigh...Também não sou descarado como o Ikarus não. Sou até muito tímido... U.U_

"_Sugoi" é "Incrível" em japonês._

"_Arigatou" significa "Obrigado" e "Ojiisan" significa "Avô"_

_Não sou Japonês, se vocês estão se perguntando.. "Que semelhança você tem com o personagem então? Ò.Ó" deve ser a próxima pergunta de vocês. Eu respondo... Eu gosto do personagem... U.U_

_Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima. É realmente um prazer pra mim escrever aqui e responder as reviews que recebo. _

_Obrigado pelo apoio, Nala-dono e Stella-chan minhas Betas (Quero ser escritor como vocês quando crescer... O.O) e muitas vezes as pessoas que me tiram do atoleiro com suas idéias mirabolantes quando a cuca para de funcionar... U.U_

_E também, Calyeh e Pure Petit Cat, o fã-clube das meninas que a cada capítulo enviam seu cosmo para que essas garotas continuem vencendo muitos vilões. XD_

_Ou como diria a Liz... BURN, BABY, BURN! XP_

_Também agradeço a qualquer um que leia, mesmo não postando reviews._


End file.
